Winter
by Yuki Hyun
Summary: Nasib sial mengerumuninya disaat musim yang paling dibencinya tiba. Ia membenci musim dingin. Ia sangat sebal saat salju-salju mengelilinginya. Kushina Uzumaki. Lagi-lagi nasib sial'nya di musim itu bertambah, karena ulah sang ketua OSIS 'Minato' yang mengadakan kegiatan yang paling gadis itu benci. Kegiatan musim dingin. RnR.
1. Chapter 1 Snows

**Winter**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Pair : MinaKushi**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), gaje, abal-abal.**

* * *

><p>AN : Konnichiwa!

Yuki kembali dengan fic MinaKushi.

Yuki nggak tau pendapat readers tentang fic ini. Kalau menurut readers fic ini gaje, ya, nggak usah dibaca. Dan kalau menurut readers fiction ini seru ***terlalu GeEr* **jangan segan-segan readers baca and review.

Oke.

Happy Reading Minna-san!

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

"Jadi zaman batu dapat dibedakan menjadi beberapa zaman, yaitu bla, bla, bla," guru itu sedang bersemangat menjelaskan pelajaran pada murid-murid-muridnya. Nama guru itu Anko. Tetapi, murid-muridnya hanya membalas semangatnya dengan acara menguap dan mengantuk saat beliau sedang mengajar _kecuali_ untuk salah satu seorang cowok.

Cowok yang duduk di pojok kanan ruangan kelas yang rupanya sedang bersemangat dalam memahami materi yang sedang diterangkan oleh sensei'nya.

Anak-anak juga mempunyai alasan mengapa mereka menjadi malas belajar, dapat dikarenakan cuaca di Tokyo yang saat ini sedang musim dingin, menyebabkan anak-anak menjadi malas belajar. Mereka lebih suka berada di dalam rumah seraya menghangatkan tubuh mereka saat musim dingin tiba.

"Hoam... ngantuk!" keluh salah seorang gadis. Gadis itu duduk di pojok kiri ruangan kelas, ia merupakan salah satu gadis yang manis dan juga cantik, rambut raven yang panjangnya se'punggung dan juga iris hitamnya.

Uchiha Mikoto.

Ia terus melirik salah satu temannya yang duduk disebelahnya, sedang memandang lesu ke arah luar jendela, memperhatikan bulir-bulir salju yang secara perlahan turun di daerah Tokyo.

"Ck. Aku benci salju!" gumam gadis itu. Paras gadis itu juga cantik dan manis. Rambut merah yang panjangnya se'bokong dan juga iris violetnya.

Uzumaki Kushina.

"Kalau kau benci, kenapa kau terus memperhatikannya?" tanya Mikoto menjawab gumamman Kushina. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Mikoto, gadis itu melirik Mikoto sekilas.

"Memangnya ada aturan bahwa aku tidak boleh memperhatikan sesuatu yang aku benci?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Mikoto, Kushina malah balik bertanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah luar jendela.

Mikoto hanya menghirup napas berat setelah mendengar perkataan yang barusan Kushina ucapkan.

'Huh, Kushina benar-benar sulit dikalahkan dalam berdebat' batinnya "Tidak juga 'sih"

"Lagipula kapan 'sih kita libur sekolah? Ini 'kan sudah mulai musim dingin" ujar Kushina.

"Katanya besok kita mulai libur sekolah" Kushina hanya dapat melongo, setelah mendengar pengumuman dari Mikoto.

Mikoto _sweetdroap_ karena Kushina melongo terhadapnya.

"Wah? Apakah benar?" Mikoto mengangguk mantap. "Huuaaaaa... aku senang sekali! Besok mulai libur sekolah! Akhirnya surga dunia bisa datang lebih cepat" ujar Kushina kegirangan dan kembali serius memandang ke arah luar jendela.

Mikoto kembali_ sweetdroap. _'Dasar Kushina' batinnya. Dan akhirnya, Mikoto kembali menulis materi yang sedang sensei'nya jelaskan.

Sebuah kapur yang tadi guru itu gunakan untuk menulis di papan tulis, ia taruh kembali ke dalam kotak kapur. Rupanya, Anko menjeda pengajarannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi ruangan kelas. Melihat murid-murid mengantuk, ia hanya memakluminya, dan ia tersenyum kecil pada salah satu murid laki-laki, duduk di pojok kanan ruangan kelas, yang rupanya sedang bersemangat dalam belajar.

Tetapi disisi lain, ia memandang sebal kepada salah satu murid perempuan yang duduk di bangku pojok kanan ruangan kelas. Anak itu sedang serius memandang ke arah luar jendela, dan Anko berpikir pasti anak itu tidak memperhatikannya saat ia sedang mengajar, rupanya ia tidak akan memaklumi kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu.

"Kushina!" panggil Anko sedikit berteriak pada Kushina. Tetapi tidak digubris oleh anak itu. "KUSHINA!"

"Eh i-iya. Ada apa sensei?" Kushina kebingungan+kaget.

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan zaman batu?" Secara tiba-tiba guru itu memberi pertanyaan pada Kushina.

Kushina hanya celingak-celinguk, kebingungan, setelah diberikan pertanyaaan dadakan oleh sensei'nya. Ya, seperti hukuman yang biasa dilakukan oleh para guru berikan terhadap muridnya untuk mengetes apa murid itu memperhatikannya saat ia sedang mengajar atau malah sebaliknya.

"Kamu tidak bisa menjawab?" tanya Anko. Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak tahu akan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. "Keluar Dari Kelas!" perintah Anko sedikit berteriak pada Kushina, tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas, mengibaratkan Kushina untuk cepat keluar dari kelas.

Kushina kebigungan+kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Gomen sensei! Tolong jangan suruh aku keluar kelas" mohon Kushina pada sensei'nya agar ia tidak dikeluarkan dari dalam kelas, dan rupanya ia menggunakan jutsu _puppy eyes _milik'nya dalam kegiatan pemohonannya tersebut, yang biasanya dapat membuat semua orang meleleh karena jutsu'nya tersebut. Namun untuk kali ini hasilnya nihil, jutsu itu tidak mempan pada sensei'nya.

"Pakai mantel dan sarung tanganmu! lekas kau keluar dari kelas!" perintah Anko untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Kushina, yang sedari tadi tangannya terus menunjuk ke arah pintu. Akhirnya gadis itu pasrah, ia memakai mantel dan sarung tangan miliknya, berdiri dari bangku, berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Anak-anak yang tadinya sedang mengantuk tiba-tiba menjadi tegang karena situasi yang mendadak menjadi serius. "Jangan masuk kelas sebelum pelajaranku berakhir!"

**Cklek**

Ia merasakan angin yang berhembus kencang saat ia sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas, rambut merah milik'nya juga ikut terbawa angin. Ia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan suhu tubuhnya yang terasa lebih dingin. Ia kembali menutup pintu. "Huh," Berada diluar kelas, tepatnya di balkon kelas dan hanya berdiri disana seraya bersandar di dinding. Ia juga hanya dapat menatap sebal pada bulir-bulir salju yang turun lumayan deras di daerahnya.

"NYEBELIN!"

.

.

"Zaman batu, ada tiga macam zamannya, bla, bla, bla," guru itu masih mengajar murid-muridnya dan lagi lagi murid-muridnya hanya mendengar dan memandang kesal ocehan dari sensei mereka _kecuali _seorang cowo yang duduk di bangku pojok kanan, cowo itu terus serius dan memperhatikan penjelasan dari senseinya.

Jelas saja ia sangat rajin dalam belajar. Ia merupakan salah satu murid terpintar di KHS (Konoha High School). Ia juga sering mengikuti banyak perlombaan di sekolah dan hasilnya, ia selalu membawa harum nama sekolah. Ya, juara no 1 yang sering ia bawa dalam setiap kali ia mengikuti perlombaan. Ia juga mempunyai gelar sebagai ketua OSIS. Bukan hanya Jenius. Bahkan, ia juga mempunyai paras yang tampan dan tentunya banyak disukai oleh banyak cewek. Rambut pirang yang acak-acakkan dan iris biru sapphire yang mewarnai warna rambut dan mata yang ia punya.

Namikaze Minato.

Namun, sesekali ia juga menatap iba ke arah luar jendela, pada gadis sekaligus teman cewek'nya yang sedang dihukum.

* * *

><p><strong>KRIIING!..<strong>

Bel istirahat'pun berbunyi.

"Yeah, akhirnya istirahat juga." Kushina menghirup napas lega setelah mendengar bel yang sedari tadi ia tunggu, akhirnya telah berbunyi. Ia masih belum mengubah posisi berdiri'nya. Ia sedang menunggu seluruh temannya keluar dari dalam kelas. Gadis itu terus memperhatikan teman-temannya yang berjalan berlalu-lalang melewatinya tanpa sapaan. 'Mmm, mereka 'kok, jadi sombong banget ya?' batinnya sambil memasang wajah_ innocent_'nya

Hingga, akhirnya ada salah satu cewek menghampirinya, yang merupakan salah satu teman yang Kushina miliki 'Mikoto'. "Mau ke kantin sama-sama?" ajak Mikoto pada Kushina. Kushina hanya menggangguk.

.

.

"Mikoto! Kenapa, tadi kau tidak membantuku, saat aku dihukum oleh sensei? Kau jahat! Membiarkan aku terus berdiri di luar kelas dalam jangka waktu yang tidak dapat dikatakan SEBENTAR!?" bentak Kushina, yang pastinya bentak'kan itu untuk Mikoto.

"Gomen ne, Kushina. Lagi pula hukuman itu'kan cocok untuk kamu! Memangnya, siapa suruh memandang salju dari arah luar jendela, saat guru kejam itu sedang mengajar?" ucap Mikoto sambil menyengir pada Kushina. Setelah mendengar ucapan dari Mikoto, Kushina hanya dapat mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia sebal. Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Aku hanya bercanda 'kok, Kushina." Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tentunya mereka akan ke kantin.

.

.

"Hiii, suasana kantin saat ini ramai sekali, ya," Ujar Kushina, seraya memandang daerah kantin yang suasananya tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Memang saat ini, suasana di kantin sedang ramai-ramai'nya anak-anak yang datang ke kantin tersebut. Kebanyakan anak di kantin membeli sesuatu yang hangat, entah itu minuman atau makanan. Ya, karena cuaca yang bisa dibilang sedang tidak mendukung, dan jika anak-anak ingin keluar kelas ataupun ruangan, mereka juga harus memakai mantel.

"Kushina! Kesana, yuk!" ajak Mikoto pada Kushina, seraya menarik-narik Kushina ke sebuah stand takoyaki. Kushina hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh Mikoto.

.

"Kushina! Aku yang pesanin takoyaki, ya! Kamu mau 'kan?!"

"Eh! tunggu! Tapi uangku ketinggalan di dalam tas!" ucap Kushina, seraya memajukan bibir'nya, tanda ia cemberut.

"Hhh, sudah! Biarkan aku saja yang bayar!" Kushina melongo untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Mikoto. Ia kaget karena perubahan sikap temannya, yang sangat berubah drastis, Mikoto, yang dikenal sebagai cewek pelit, sekarang malah kebalikannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kushina, seraya menyengir tidak jelas pada Mikoto. Mikoto mengangguk. "Hore! Mikoto traktiran,"

"Iya, iya, ya sudah, sekarang kamu cari meja yang kosong dulu, sana! Letak meja'nya jangan terlalu jauh dari stand ini!" perintah Mikoto, seperti sedang mengusir Kushina.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Kushina menuruti tugas dari Mikoto, ia'pun mencari-cari meja kosong yang cukup untuk dua orang, tentunya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari stand takoyaki. Tentunya ada banyak meja yang kosong di kantin tersebut, namun letaknya sangat jauh dari stand takoyaki. Kalau ia memilih meja yang letaknya jauh dari stand yang sedang Mikoto kunjungi, dirinya pasti akan terkena _deathglare _Mikoto.

Alasan Mikoto tidak mau duduk di bangku yang letaknya jauh dari stand yang sedang ia kunjungi, dikarenakan ia malas berjalan jauh seraya membawa makanan, yang membuatnya repot. /Author: pelit banget sih, modal kaki napa?/di'sharingan Mikoto/

Dan akhirnya Kushina dapat menghirup napas lega, karena ia menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong yang letaknya tidak jauh dari stand takoyaki. Namun, saat dia hendak duduk di kursi, pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah stand yang menjual teh. Rupanya ia tertarik pada stand itu dan menghampiri stand teh tersebut.

'Aku baru tahu ada stand teh disini! Rupanya stand teh itu baru. Ya!' batin Kushina. Stand teh tersebut memang baru ada di kantin sekolah tersebut. ia sampai di stand teh tersebut, membaca daftar teh yang dituliskan di sebuah papan kecil yang ditaruh di atas meja kecil. Melihat suasana stand teh tersebut yang terlihat begitu ramai, ia hanya memandang lesu pada orang-orang yang sedang mengantri memesan teh disana.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu"

.

.

"Panas..!" keluh Kushina yang merasa tangannya terasa hangat karena dia sedang memegang cangkir plastik yang berisi teh hangat. "Heh...? tuh 'kan! Bangku yang tadi kosong, sudah diduduki orang lain!" ujar Kushina sebal setelah melihat bangku yang tadinya kosong atau bangku yang tadi akan ia duduki sudah diisi oleh orang lain. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke stand takoyaki. Lagi-lagi ia menghembuskan napas berat saat memandang stand takoyaki tersebut yang suasananya sudah sepi. Tentunya Mikoto juga sudah tidak berada disana. "Mikoto kemana sih?"

.

"Mikoto. Mikoto!" Kushina yang teriak-teriak mencari Mikoto menjadi salah satu perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana. Tetapi ia hanya menghiraukan pandangan aneh orang-orang terhadapnya. "Miko-" tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti berteriak. Karena ia berhasil menemukan Mikoto. "Hmm.. rupanya kau berada disana, ya, Mikoto, Ddsar Mikoto! Main ninggalin saja!" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum iblis pada Mikoto yang sedang duduk-duduk dengan dua orang cowok yang sedang mengobrol dengannya. Akhirnya Kushina mendekati tempat duduk Mikoto.

.

"Mikoto! Dikelas lo duduk sama si Kushina 'kan!?" tanya salah seorang cowok yang duduk di depan Mikoto.

"Iya, lo sendiri?" tanya Mikoto pada cowok itu.

Rambut hitam dan iris mata yang hitam mewarnai warna rambut dan matanya. Parasnya bisa dibilang tampan. Namun, ketampanannya itu tertutupi karena sifatnya yang dingin dan pelit kata membuat semua orang bosan berada didekatnya _kecuali _untuk Minato, Mikoto dan teman-teman dekatnya saja yang marasa tidak terganggu akan sifat cowo itu.

Uchiha Fugaku

"Gue duduk sama si Ken" jawab Fugaku sambil menyuruput minumannya.

"Ken Uchiha? Dia itu pacarnya si Kushina sekaligus saudara jauh lo'kan!?" tanya Mikoto. Fugaku hanya mengangguk.

"Ehem!" Tiba-tiba ada yang ber-ehem pada mereka bertiga. Karena merasa ada yang menyahut, mereka mencari sumber suara yang rupanya orang itu sudah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Eh, Kushina" Ujar Mikoto menyengir pada sumber suara yang merupakan salah satu temannya 'Kushina'.

"Mikoto! Kau jahat meninggalkanku!" ujar Kushina sedikit berteriak pada Mikoto.

"Eh, maaf Kushina. Lagi pula kamu juga hilang, saat aku pesan takoyaki!"

"Maaf, deh," ujar Kushina sambil menyengir nggak jelas pada Mikoto. Lalu Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kushina dan memandang heran cangkir plastik yang sedang Kushina pegang di tangan kanannya.

"Kushina! itu cangkir apa? Kok kamu bisa beli 'sih, Katanya uangmu tertinggal didalam tas! Kamu membeli itu memakai uang siapa?" tanya Mikoto panjang lebar pada Kushina.

"Hmm.. cangkir ini?" tanya Kushina balik pada Mikoto sambil menunjuk gelas plastik yang sedang ia pegang. "Ini teh. Urusan aku bisa membeli teh ini, tadi aku bertemu Ken di stand teh. Terus, Ken yang bayarin aku teh ini," jelas Kushina pada Mikoto. Dan Mikoto hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Terus, sekarang Ken kemana? Tidak kamu ajak kesini?" tanya Mikoto. Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak mau aku ajak kesini. Katanya dia masih sibuk, masih ada proposal yang harus dia kerjakan. Maklum dia' kan anggota OSIS." Jelas Kushina.

"Terus, kalau dia masih harus mengerjakan proposal. Kenapa dia harus ke kantin?" tanya Mikoto. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Mikoto, Kushina seperti sedang berpikir tentang pertanyaan Mikoto tadi sambil memperhatikan air teh yang ada di dalam cangkir yang ia pegang.

'Pertanyaan Mikoto benar juga. Kalau Ken lagi sibuk ngapain dia jalan-jalan di kantin?' batin Kushina. "Huh... kalau tentang itu 'sih, aku tidak tahu" jawab Kushina memelas seraya berjalan ke arah bangku kosong yang ada disebelah Mikoto dan duduk disana.

"Tu-tunggu .. bukannya semua proposal OSIS sudah beres semua, ya," Ucap cowok yang duduk di sebelah Fugaku menyela obrolan Kushina dan Mikoto. Rupanya dia menguping obrolan Kushina dan Mikoto.

"Wah? Apa itu bener, Minato?" tanya Kushina pada cowo yang ia panggil Minato. Cowok itu memang Minato. Minato hanya mengangguk.

**BRAKK**

"Hhh... males gue mikirin dia terus," setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Minato, Kushina merasa kesal. Secara tiba-tiba ia menggebrak meja. Berdiri. Lalu ia pergi dari tempat itu.

"KUSHINA!" teriak Mikoto memanggil Kushina yang sudah berjalan jauh pergi dari daerah kantin.

**GREP**

Mikoto yang sudah berdiri dari bangku yang rencananya akan menyusul Kushina, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Fugaku yang mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak pergi menyusul Kushina. "Dia butuh waktu sendiri!" ucap Fugaku seraya menatap lekat-lekat mata Mikoto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan dan membuat Mikoto menuruti perintahnya. *ini bukan hipnotis* Mikoto kembali duduk dibangkunya.

.

.

**KEPADA KETUA OSIS. NAMIKAZE MINATO. DITUNGGU KEHADIRANNYA DI RUANG GURU! TERIMAKASIH!** #pengumumanspeaker

"Gue pegi dulu! Fugaku! Mikoto!" ujar Minato seraya berdiri dari bangku.

"Ya" jawab Fugaku dan Mikoto kompak. Singkat, Jelas, dan Padat. Minato pergi meninggalkan daerah kantin, tentunya pergi ke Ruang Guru.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di taman sekolah, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang menyendiri di duduk di bangku taman. Jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat kesal kakinya juga tak tinggal diam, ia malah menginjak-nginjak salju yang ada di daerah sana yang otomatis membuat kakinya tak bisa diam.

"Kenapa 'sih, Ken harus bohongin gue?" gumam gadis itu. Gadis itu Kushina.

.

"Minato, tolong antar berkas-berkas ini ke Ruang Guru PPL! (guru muda). Terus, nanti kamu diskusikan sebagian berkas ini dengan Suchi-Sensei, ya," perintah Sarutobi-sensei pada Minato, seraya memberi beberapa map yang disebut berkas-berkas oleh Sarutobi pada Minato.

"Baiklah Sensei," Minato membawa berkas-berkas tersebut keluar dari Ruang Guru, tentunya membawa berkas itu ke Ruang Guru PPL. Saat ia melewati taman sekolah, pandangannya teralihkan pada gadis yang sedang menyendiri duduk di bangku taman. 'Itu 'kan Kushina! Ngapain dia ada di taman sendirian?' batin Minato."KUSHINA!" teriaknya.

Karena merasa namanya dipanggil, Kushina mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Dan ia menemukan Minato yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada dirinya. Setelah melihat daerah sekitar ternyata tidak ada satu orangpun yang sedang berada di sekitar taman. Hanya ada Minato dan dirinya.

'Hhh... lagi-lagi ada si durian aneh!' batin Kushina kesal setelah melihat orang yang memanggilnya dan memasang tampang sebal pada Minato. Kushina hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Minato, seperti berfikir akan memandang apapun, _kecuali _Minato untuk saat ini.

Minato hanya menaikkan sebelah halisnya melihat tingkah Kushina terhadapnya, karena penasaran, akhirnya Minato mendekati Kushina. Merasa jarak mereka sudah agak dekat, Minato membuka pembicaraan.

"Ngapain lo ada disini?" tanya Minato yang berdiri beberapa meter dari Kushina yang masih duduk di bangkunya. Kushina memandang Minato sekilas dan memalingkan kembali wajahnya dari Minato.

"Bukan urusan lo!" jawab Kushina dingin pada Minato tanpa memandang Minato sedikitpun.

'Ini cewek selalu aja begitu!' batin Minato kesal terhadap sifat Kushina yang keras kepala. Minato menghela napas sebelum memulai bertanya lagi pada gadis itu. "Gue boleh duduk disebelah lo 'kan?!" tanya Minato. Kushina hanya menggeserkan sedikit tubuhnya, memberi sedikit tempat untuk Minato duduk disebelahnya. Minato tersenyum kecil dan duduk disebelah Kushina seraya memeriksa kembali berkas-berkas yang ia pegang, karena merasa penasaran akan kegiatan yang Minato lakukan, akhirnya Kushina berbalik ke arah Minato.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Kushina penasaran akan lembar-lamber kertas yang sedang Minato periksa.

"Ini berkas untuk Guru PPL," jawab Minato tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kegiatannya tersebut. Kushina hanya ber'oh'ria setelah mendengar jawaban dari Minato.

.

Sunyi.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Daerah disana sudah sepi, ya, karena para siswa sudah masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Hanya ada dua orang siswa yang masih berada di luar kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung. Mereka Minato dan Kushina.

Sepi. Hanya ada suara lembar-lembar kertas yang sedang Minato periksa.

"Kenapa lo tidak masuk ke kelas? Jam istirahat 'kan sudah selesai," ujar Minato pada Kushina tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada berkas-berkas tersebut.

"Kenapa juga lo tidak pergi ke Ruang Guru PPL untuk melaksanakan amanat dari Sarutobi-Sensei?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Minato, Kushina malah balik bertanya padanya. Rupanya niat Kushina tersebut untuk menyindir Minato. Karena merasa disindir, Minato berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan menatap Kushina yang pandangannya entah kemana dan yang jelas tidak menatap Minato pikir Kushina. Minato hanya tertawa kecil dan juga tersenyum kecil setelah mendegar pertanyaan dari Kushina.

Tiba-tiba Minato berdiri dari bangku.

"Baiklah! Supaya adil. Sekarang gue ke pergi ke Ruang Guru PPL dan lo sekarang harus masuk ke kelas, mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa!" ucap Minato. Tanpa menjawab ucapan Minato, Kushina sudah melesat pergi dari taman tersebut meninggalkan Minato yang masih mematung berdiri di taman tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kushina.

"Dasar Kushina,"

.

.

.

.

.

**KRIING!**

Anak-anak berseru gembira setelah mendengar suara bel pulang berbunyi. Mereka keluar dari dalam kelas seraya menggandeng tas mereka, ya, mereka bisa berseru gembira pada saat bel pulang berbunyi, karena menurut mereka bel pulang adalah bel datangnya surga. Terutama, Kushina ia sedang menuruni tangga dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan dan sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang. Ia sedang berjalan di koridor kelas dan kakinya berhenti didepan kelas 12-3.

"Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya seorang cewek pada Kushina yang keluar dari dalam kelas 12-3 seraya membawa salah satu alat kebersihan, yaitu sapu. Rupanya anak itu sedang piket kelas.

"Hmm.. ada Ken?"

"Ken? Tadi dia sudah keluar kelas,"

"Oh, ya sudah, Arigatou," ucap Kushina sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Ya, sama-sama,"

.

"Ken kemana-" Tiba-tiba ucapan gadis itu terhenti, karena ia berhasil menemukan orang yang sedang ia cari. Seorang cowok berambut hitam dan iris matanya yang berwarna hitam.

Ken Uchiha.

Ken sedang berjalan di koridor kelas dengan langkah yang bisa dibilang santai.

"KEN!" panggil Kushina sedikit berteriak pada kekasihnya tersebut, seraya berlari kecil menyusul Ken yang sedang berjalan didepannya. "Ken!" Secara tiba-tiba Kushina memberhentikan langkah Ken. Ken hanya memasang tampang cuek pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ken dengan cara bicara yang biasa orang-orang clan Uchiha pakai.

"Hmm.. kita bisa bicara sebentar tidak?"

"Tidak bisa! 'Kan lo tahu sendiri, kalau gue masih punya banyak tugas OSIS," Ken yang awalnya akan berlalu dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan oleh tangan Kushina mengisyaratkan untuk mendengar penjelasannya dulu.

"Tu-tunggu Ken! Kata Minato semua proposal OSIS sudah selesai," pertanyaan dari Kushina membuat Ken terlihat kebingungan. "Ken, apa kamu bohong padaku?"

Tiba-tiba Ken melepas genggaman tangan Kushina.

"Tidak! Aku tidak membohongimu!"

"Ken, lebih baik kau jujur padaku,"

"Kalau lo tidak percaya, ya sudah! Lo tidak usah ikut campur masalah gue!"

**DEG!**

Ken berlalu setelah berbicara yang membuat hati Kushina 'JLEB'. Tak sadar mata gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca. "Ken"

.

.

Kushina berjalan di koridor sekolah. Pandangan matanya yang sedikit kabur menjadikan langkahnya sedikit gontai. Pandangan matanya yang kabur dan matanya yang sembab dikarenakan ia baru saja selesai menangis. Tiba-tiba pandangannya teralihkan pada kerumunan siswa yang saling berdesakan di daerah papan pengumuman. 'Ada apaan 'sih, pasti ada pengumuman baru!' batin Kushina, karena penasaran akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kerumunan tersebut. Ia terpaksa berdesakan untuk berada di barisan paling depan.

Akhirnya ia berhasil berada di barisan paling depan kerumunan tersebut dan benar dugaannya bahwa ada pengumuman baru yang ditempel di mading tersebut.

**Untuk Seluruh Siswa dan Siswi KHS **(Konoha High School)  
><strong>Kelas 10, 11, 12.<strong>

**Karena kebetulan sedang berlangsungnya musim dingin dan kebetulan kegiatan musim dingin yang selalu rutin diadakan setiap musim dingin juga belum diadakan. Saya selaku ketua OSIS akan mengadakan kegiatan musim dingin di sekolah. Saya harap seluruh siswa dan siswi dapat mengikuti kegiatan ini yang akan dilangsungkan tanggal 28 September. Di acara ini siswa dan siswi berlomba menampilkan kegiatan musim dingin seperti ski ataupun kegiatan yang lainnya. Lomba ini berpasangan antara putra dan putri.  
>Saya harap kegiatan ini membantu^^<strong>

**Ketua OSIS  
>Namikaze Minato.<strong>

'Ha? Acara musim dingin. Lusa besok. Di hari libur. Ngapain 'sih, si duren sialan itu, mengadakan kegiatan musim dingin segala? Gue itu udah seneng besok libur dan kalau sudah libur pasti tidak akan ada acara musim dingin sialan itu, yang selalu diadakan setiap ada musim sialan ini,' batin Kushina kesal dan keluar dari kerumunan tersebut, dengan muka yang masam. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang terlihat senang saat tahu isi pengumuman tersebut.

"Minato sialan! Sudah tahu, gue itu tidak suka sama yang namanya salju dan lo ngadain kegiatan sialan itu lagi. DASAR MINATO GUE BENCI LO!"

Sementara itu,

"HATCHII!"

"Ada apa Minato? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersin?" tanya Fugaku pada Minato yang heran pada temannya yang satu ini, karena Minato tiba-tiba bersin saat mereka sedang menghadiri rapat OSIS.

"Tidak! Sepertinya ada yang ngomongin gue,"

.

"MINATO SIALAN!"

.

"HATCHII!"

.

"MINATO SIALAN!"

.

"HATCHII!"

.

"MINATO SIALAN!"

.

"HATCHII! .. siapa 'sih, yang ngomongin gue?"

.

"MINATO JELEK!"

Tiba-tiba Minato mendengar teriakan seseorang yang meneriaki namanya dengan kata 'jelek' dengan suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

'Oh.. ternyata Kushina, ya, "

"MINATOOO... AWAS LO, YA, KALAU GUE KETEMU SAMA LO. GUE TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN KIRIM LO KE RUMAH SAKIT!"

"HATCHII!"

Kali ini Minato menjadi merinding.

"GUE JUGA TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN KIRIM LO KE KUBURAN!"

"HATCHII!"

Kali ini Minato dalam bahaya.

"Baiklah rekan-rekan, rapat OSIS ini saya akhiri dan akan dilanjutkan besok,"

"Loh? Minato, kenapa rapatnya diakhiri? Bukannya masih ada waktu satu jam lagi?" tanya Shikaku.

"Hmm... Ya, ka-"

**BRAAK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan OSIS didobrak dengan keras oleh si HABANERO MERAH.

"Lo tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk kabur, Minato!" Kushina menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya pada Minato dan sembilan untaian rambutnya juga naik ke atas.

"Eh.. Ku-kushi-na, a-apa sa-salahku?"

"GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA"

PRANG. DUKK. BRUUK. KOMPYANG. MEONG (?)

Padahal hanya gara-gara hal yang bisa dibilang sepele. Tapi, konsekuensinya sangat berat.

"Apa salahku?"

"BANYAK!"

**TBC**

Yo! Gimana pendapat readers mengenai fiction MinaKushi yang ini. Pasti bagian akhir-nya gaje, ya.

Hmm... Ya sudah kirim pendapat readers lewat REVIEW, Ya.

WAJIB REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2 If We Change?

**Winter**

** Disclamer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

** Rate : T **_**maybe**_

** Genre : Romance, Humor**

** Pair : MinaKushi **_**always**_

** Warning : OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), gaje, abal-abal.**

** Don't like? Don't read!**

** Happy reading, minna-san :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 'If we change?'<br>**

UKS (Unit Kesehatan Sekolah)~

"Aww.." Minato meringis kesakitan akan luka yang sedang Kushina obati. Ia mendapat sebuah luka memar pada pipi sebelah kanannya, karena pukulan keras Kushina saat sesi gulat mereka. Dan dalam pergulatan tersebut Kushina lah pemenangnya dan Minato lah orang yang kalah.

"Ah .. gomen," Kushina hanya dapat memohon agar dimaafkan oleh Minato karena tempo pengobatannya pada luka Minato tidak bisa dikatakan 'perlahan'. "Habisnya, gue sudah memberi lo dua pilihan. Lo mau memilih Rumah Sakit atau Kuburan, dan lo malah memilih UKS,"

"Eh .. aww .. apa lo bisa memperlambat tempo pengobatan lo pada luka gue?"

"Eh .. gomen, gue memang tidak tahu cara pengobatan," Kushina hanya dapat menyengir pada Minato. Namun, Minato hanya menatap gadis itu dengan wajah datar sekaligus sebal.

"Lebih baik, lo tidak perlu mengobati luka gue!" spontan Minato berdiri dari duduknya di ranjang. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar UKS.

"Eh .. tu-tunggu dulu,"

**GREP.**

Sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan milik Minato. Tepatnya tangan itu merupakan tangan milik Kushina, yang menahan agar Minato tidak pergi.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi dengan luka yang terpampang jelas pada pipi kananmu itu. Walaupun aku tak tahu cara pengobatan, aku akan berusaha mempelajari apa arti pengobatan itu-ttebane," dengan bahasa yang lantang dan penuh kasih sayang ia lontarkan pada cowok yang saat ini berada dihadapannya.

Safir dan violet bertemu, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

'Ah .. Kami-sama, iris violet'nya begitu lembut memandangku. Raut wajahnya begitu penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa ia hilang kendali? Eh .. tu-tunggu, tadi ia berkata 'aku' dan 'kamu'. Apa yang terjadi dengan bahasa 'lo' dan 'gue' miliknya?' batin Minato.

Kushina berhenti memandang Minato. Kebetulan, disampingnya terdapat meja dan diatasnya terdapat sebuah kotak P3K. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Minato dan membuka kotak P3K tersebut, mengambil sebuah kapas dan menyelupkannya pada sebuah obat cair.

Minato hanya memperhatikan apa yang sedang Kushina perbuat. Sekarang ia benar-benar seperti yang terhipnotis oleh iris violet gadis itu.

Dengan perlahan, Kushina mengoleskan kapas tersebut pada luka yang terdapat di bagian pipi kanan Minato.

"Bagaimana? Apa tempo pengobatanku sudah bisa dikatakan lambat?" Kushina bertanya beserta senyum yang ia lontarkan pada Minato.

Minato hanya menggangguk. Tersenyum pada Kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Namikaze~

"Tadaima!" Minato membuka pintu rumahnya dan melesat masuk kedalam.

"Okaeri! Mina-chan sudah pulang, ya?!" spontan Minato memanyunkan bibirnya ketika ia dipanggil dengan _suffix_ 'chan' oleh kaa-sannya yang membalas salamnya. Minato mendekati kaa-sannya begitu pula dengan kaa-sannya. Dapat diberitahu, nama wanita itu, Shishui Namikaze.

"Mmm .. kau terlihat imut, saat kau memajukkan bibirmu seperti itu," Shishui merasa gemas terhadap tingkah laku putra semata wayangnya tersebut, hingga ia mencubit pipi Minato.

Sengaja atau tidak, ternyata Shishui mencubit pipi sebelah kanan Minato, yang membuat Minato meringis kesakitan, karena kaa-sannya mencubit bagian lukanya. "Ah .. ada apa dengan pipi sebelah kananmu, Minato? Terlihat sedikit memerah dan membengkak,"

Spontan Minato menutup bagian lukanya itu. "Ah .. tidak ada apa-apa kok, kaa-san. Eh .. Mina-chan ke kamar dulu, ya," Minato melesat pergi dari hadapan kaa-sannya.

'Ada apa dengannya? Sepertinya di pipi sebelah kanannya terdapat luka. Luka karena apa? Eh .. tunggu, tadi ia menyebut dirinya 'Mina-chan', bukannya ia benci, jika dirinya disebut dengan _suffix_ 'chan'?' batin Shishui.

.

.

.

Kamar Minato~

Minato menatap lukanya pada sebuah cermin. Luka'nya begitu memerah dan membengkak. "Pukulan apa yang ia berikan pada pipi kananku ini? Sampai-sampai ia membuat luka memar pada pipi sebelah kananku. Tetapi, luka'nya sedikit bersih sesudah ia mengobatiku," Minato bergumam sambil menatap wajahnya yang sedikit rusak di kaca. Rusak karena luka yang terpampang jelas di pipi sebelah kanannya. Jika fans-fans'nya tahu tentang keadaannya sekarang, bisa-bisa _perioritas_nya sebagai siswa paling tampan di KHS, bisa turun dengan drastis.

**Cklek**.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, dan terdapat seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya sedang menatap aneh pada Minato.

"Eh .. tou-san, ada perlu apa kemari?" ucap Minato pada pria yang ia sebut 'tou-san'.

"Mengapa kau bercermin seperti itu? Dan kenapa kau belum mengganti baju seragam sekolahmu?" tanya tou-sannya. Dapat diberitahu namanya Kazuto Namikaze.

Minato hanya menyengir lebar pada tou-sannya. Kazuto menghampiri putranya yang saat ini sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia melihat tingkah Minato, yang menutupi pipi sebelah kanannya. Spontan, ia menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi pipinya tersebut. Dan lukanya sekarang terlihat oleh tou-sannya.

"Ada apa dengan pipimu?"tanya Kazuto dengan nada bicara yang dingin membuat Minato bergidik ngeri, takut jika tou-sannya akan memarahinya karena luka tersebut.

"Pipi sebelah kananku terluka,"

"Mengapa bisa terluka? Kau pasti berkelahi dengan Kushina lagi 'kan!?" Minato terlihat kaget karena tou-sannya bisa tahu alasan mengapa ia mendapatkan luka memar tersebut.

"Mengapa tou-san bisa tahu?" pertanyaan Minato membuat senyum di bibir tou-sannya. Kazuto pun duduk di tepi ranjang sebelah Minato.

"Tadi, sebelum kau tiba dirumah, Kushina mengabari tou-san kalau kau terluka karenanya, ia meminta maaf pada tou-san. Ia menjelaskan alasannya kenapa ia menghajarmu. Akhirnya tou-san mengerti alasannya, dan tou-san memaafkannya. Katanya lukamu sudah diobati olehnya?" jelas Kazuto. Minato hanya mengangguk.

"Tou-san tidak marah, karena aku berkelahi?" Kazuto menggelenggkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari putranya tersebut.

"Kalian itu bukan berkelahi, tapi hanya bermain. Lagi pula tou-san akan memaklumi jika kalian berkelahi. Karena tou-san tahu sifat Kushina," jelas Kazuto.

"Mengapa tou-san bisa tahu sifat Kushina?" Kazuto hanya menghela napas berat akan pertanyaan dari Minato ini.

"Minato, kau ini pikun, ya?! Kau dan Kushina itu 'kan sudah berteman dari kau masih duduk di bangku TK. Sangat pasti tou-san tahu sifat asli Kushina, tou-san juga 'kan berteman dengan orangtua gadis itu," Minato hanya menyengir setelah mendengar penjelasan dari tou-sannya.

"Minato," Kazuto memanggil.

"Ya, tou-san, ada apa?" sahut Minato

"Ada yang ingin tou-san bicarakan ...,"

.

.

.

Kamar Kushina~

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Membaik atau semakin memburuk?

Apa ia terkena marah orangtuanya, karena luka tersebut?

Apa ia akan dihukum, karena luka itu?

Apa besok aku akan terkena marah orangtuanya disekolah, karena luka itu?

Apa besok tidak akan masuk sekolah, karena luka'nya belum sembuh?

"GYAAH .. aku tak dapat memikirkannya! Bagaimana dengan nasibku-ttebane?" Kushina mendengus kesal setelah memikirkan barisan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan. Gadis itu berbaring tengkurap diatas ranjang sembari membenamkan kepalanya dibawah bantal. "Aku tahu aku salah, aku yang membuatnya seperti itu-ttebane,"

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kushina merasa sulit untuk bernapas, karena kepala yang berada dibawah bantal dan tentunya pasokan udara sangat langka ditemukan. Akhirnya ia bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju balkon. Ia duduk di teras balkon dengan keadaan melamun.

"Kushi-chan, sedang apa kau disini?" suara wanita yang begitu familiar bagi Kushina, bertanya padanya. Wanita itu berada dihadapannya sedang mengangkat jemuran.

"Eh .. ada kaa-san. Kaa-san sendiri ngapain berada di balkonku?" wanita yang Kushina panggil 'kaa-san' hanya dapat menghela napas berat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kushina. Dapat diberitahu namanya Mito Uzumaki.

"Kamar kaa-san dan kamarmu bersebelahan 'kan?!" tanya Mito. Kushina hanya menggangguk.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, balkon kita 'kan menyatu," Kushina menengok kesebelah kanan, tepat disana kamar kaa-sannya dan balkon mereka memang menyatu. Ia hanya dapat menyengir mendapat bahwa dirinya sudah sedikit pikun.

"Terus kenapa kaa-san menjemur pakaian di balkon ku?" tanya gadis itu pada Mito.

"Tempat jemuran di balkon kaa-san sudah penuh, jadi kaa-san memakai balkonmu. Tak apa 'kan?!" Kushina hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar penjelasan dari kaa-sannya.

Mito kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Lagi pula, kaa-san lihat kau sepertinya sedang galau. Benar?" tanya Mito tanpa mengalihkan kegiatan mengangkat jemurannya. Kushina menggangguk. "Galau kenapa?" kali ini tidak ada respon dari Kushina. Wajah gadis itu menjadi memelas.

Setelah merasa selesai mengangkat pakaian, akhirnya ia menaruh pakaian keringnya di meja yang terletak didekat sana. Mito hanya ikut duduk disebelah anaknya. "Kamu galau kenapa, Kushi-chan?" tanya Mito pada putri semata wayangnya tersebut sembari mengelus pelan kepala putrinya.

"Minato-ttebane," Spontan Mito menyeringgai setelah mendengar nama 'Minato' yang keluar dari mulut anaknya.

"Ada apa dengan Minato?"

"Aku yang salah,"

"Hah?" Mito keheranan.

"Aku menghajarnya tadi disekolah, hingga ia mendapat luka memar pada pipi sebelah kanannya. Itu salahku," Mito tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan dari anaknya yang satu ini.

"Kaa-san tahu, pasti saat itu kau sedang emosi, iya 'kan?" Kushina menggangguk. "Tidak perlu khawatir, kaa-san tahu kalian hanya bermain saja, tidak lebih,"

"Aku harus khawatir, karena ia ter-" perkataan Kushina terhenti setelah kaa-sannya menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kushina.

"Kaa-san tahu sifat asli kalian, sifat kalian itu sangat bertolak belakang. Dari kecil kalian memang tidak pernah akur, seperti anjing dan kucing," Kushina menggembungkan pipinya setelah dikatai seperti hewan oleh kaa-sannya.

"Jadi, kaa-san menyamaiku pada hewan?"

"Tidak juga, tapi ini memang kenyataan, Kushi-chan,"

.

.

.

KHS (Konohagakuen High School)~

Angin pagi berhembus cukup kencang pagi ini, tapi entah kenapa gadis bersurai merah itu justru tetap bertahan di balkon kelasnya di lantai dua. Ia memang memakai mantel hangat, namun bahan mantel tersebut sudah sedikit tipis, otomatis hawa dingin tetap menusuk kulitnya. Ditambah pagi ini, salju semakin deras turun. Ia menatap dari lantai dua siswa-siswa yang beralu- lalang memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Melamun adalah kegiatan yang dilakukannya pagi ini.

"Hei, besok pertunjukkan acara musim dingin dimulai 'kan?!"

"Iya, aku akan bersama kekasihku,"

"Tentu,"

Gadis bersurai merah itu, hanya dapat mendengus sebal mendengar obrolan-obrolan siswi lain yang berada disebelahnya. Obrolan mereka membuat acara melamunnya terganggu.

Besok. Pertunjukkan musim dingin dimulai. Acara yang paling ia benci. Sungguh ia tidak bisa berkata apapun tentang kegiatan yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. 'Semuanya ulah Durian jelek itu!' batinnya kesal. Ia tidak tahu akan berpasangan dengan siapa nanti saat kegiatan tersebut. Ken?. Ah, itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Masih pagi, sudah melamun lagi, ya?" suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Kushina, berkata padanya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan ia menepati Minato yang sekarang berada disampingnya.

Awalnya ia ingin membunuh cowok yang berada disebelahnya ini. Namun, setelah melihat luka yang masih sedikit terpampang di pipinya, spontan ia merubah niatnya. "Lukamu masih belum sembuh?" tanya gadis itu sambil memperhatikan luka tersebut. Minato hanya meletakkan tangannya pada luka tersebut. Tersenyum manis pada gadis itu. Spontan wajah gadis itu merona. 'Ah .. kenapa tiba-tiba ia tersenyum padaku? Sangat jarang ia melemparkan seyumnya itu. Dan, ah .. Kami-sama, kali ini aku merasakan wajahku panas. Apa yang terjadi?' batinnya.

"Kushina, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Kushina tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Minato memperhatikan wajahnya terutama garis meronanya. Kushina hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Minato, berusaha menyembunyikan rona itu.

"Uh .. aku tidak apa-apa," sekali lagi seulas senyum tulus ia buat untuk Kushina. "Ah .. sudahlah, ayo masuk ke kelas. Diluar keadaan semakin dingin," ucap Kushina seraya mendorong Minato agar masuk ke dalam kelas bersamanya.

"Eh .. tunggu dulu, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa gaya bicaramu sekarang terasa berbeda? Biasanya kau berkata 'gue' dan 'lo' tapi kenapa sekarang 'aku' dan 'kamu'?" Minato menyeringgai.

Kushina bingung menjawab pertanyaan Minato. Apa ia harus berkata frontal bahwa ia khawatir. Ah, ia merasa tidak perlu. Kalau ia berkata jujur, _prerioritas_nya sebagai Habanero Merah alias gadis menyeramkan akan terhapus, karena sekarang ia menjadi lembek. "Itu bukan urusanmu! Kau juga, kudengar bahasa bicaramu juga berbeda," Kushina balas menyeringgai pada Minato.

Rupanya mereka berdua tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka masing-masing. Secara, perubahan terjadi pada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

**KRIING!**

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Seperti biasa, anak-anak berebut untuk keluar melewati gerbang sekolah. Namun, masih ada anak-anak yang berada di sekolah, dikarenakan kegiatan Ekskul dan piket kelas.

Kelas 12-2~

"Minatooo! Kalau menyapu yang benar, dong. Lihat, bukannya menjadi bersih, kelas ini malah menjadi semakin kotor karena ulahmu!" si Habanero Merah berteriak pada si Durian jelek karena kerja sang Durian yang tidak sportif. Rupanya mereka sedang piket kelas.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku akan mengepel," saat Minato akan mengambil lap pel, spontan tangannya ditepis oleh Kushina.

"Jangan mengepel! Jika kau mengepel, bisa-bisa ruangan kelas ini menjadi banjir-ttebane,"

"Lalu, aku harus apa?"

"Lebih baik kau tidak perlu piket kelas!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Minato manyambar tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Kushina sendiri didalam kelas.

Saat Minato baru saja melangkah keluar kelas,

"MINATOO! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!" teriak Kushina ketakutan sendiri didalam kelas.

Minato hanya menghela napas berat. Saat ia akan kembali ke dalam kelas, spontan Kushina sudah tiba didepannya. "Lho .. kau tidak akan membersihkan kelas?" Kushina tak peduli terhadap pertanyaan Minato. Ia malah lurus berjalan meninggalkan Minato. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Durian itu menghela napas berat. Namun senyuman terukir di bibirnya."Maafkan aku Kushina. Aku sengaja membuat _mood_ mu jelek," Rupanya Durian itu menjahili sang Habanero. Hanya untuk melihat wajah jelek Kushina.

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah~

'Uhh .. Minato menyebalkan. Baru saja tadi pagi aku berbuat baik padanya. Namun, ia tetap tidak berubah. Membuat _mood_ baikku hilang-ttebane' batin Kushina berjalan diantara koridor sekolah, sambil memamerkan wajah sebalnya. Ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Sekarang pikirannya hanya menjauh dari Durian jelek itu.

Suasana koridor sudah lumayan sepi. Namun, masih ada siswa yang berlalu lalang. Seketika langkah gadis itu terhenti, karena ia melihat seseorang yang familiar dimatanya sedang berjalan didepannya.

"Ken?" seulas senyum ia buat dan berlari kecil mengejar Ken yang kini berjalan didepannya. Ia sudah cukup senang bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan berencana akan mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Hai, Ken!"

**DEG.**

Seseorang memanggil nama kekasihya tersebut. Seorang gadis. Gadis itu bernama Kagumi Hasegawa, ia menghampiri Ken. Langkah Kushina terhenti karena melihat Ken bergandengan dengan gadis itu.

Iris violet'nya berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa tidak kuat untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Kali ini dadanya sesak melihat pemandangan tersebut. "Ken!" Panggilnya. Rupanya Ken menoleh dan terlihat kaget melihat Kushina yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya. Ia melemparkan seyuman tulus pada kekasihnya.

"Lebih baik, mulai saat ini kita akhiri hubungan kita,"

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan. Bukan berjalan. Melainkan berlari. Ia berlari tak tentu arah untuk menjauh dari seseorang yang sekarang ia benci. Gadis itu menangis. Air mata terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. _Mood_nya kacau hari ini. Ia benar-benar butuh pelampiasan untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya ini. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti setelah melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang berjalan didepannya. "Minato .." ia bergumam pelan menyebutkan nama orang itu. Ia berlari mengejar Minato.

**BUGH**.

Ia memeluk cowok itu dari belakang. Membuat kaget orang yang sedang ia peluk.

"Ah .. rupanya kau, Kushina," ucap Minato sambil menengadah ke belakang, melihat seseorang yang saat ini sedang memeluknya.

"Mina-to .." Minato tersentak mendengar perkataan Kushina yang terbata-bata. Ia tidak ingin tahu bahwa Kushina menangis. "Kushina, kau kenapa?" Minato melepaskan pelukan Kushina dan berbalik mengahadap gadis itu. Dugaannya benar, Kushina menangis."Kushina, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Minato bertanya seraya mengelus kepala gadis itu dan merapikan rambut Kushina yang saat ini berantakan. "Kushina, aku mohon jangan menangis,"

"Minato .."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Minato berharap pertanyaannya kali ini dijawab oleh Kushina.

"Ken .. aku melihatnya bersama Kagumi," sekarang Minato tahu alasan Kushina menangis seperti ini. Gadis itu pasti sakit hati atas kelakuan kekasihnya.

.

.

Mereka berdua berada di taman, duduk di bangku taman. Tentunya suasana disana sudah sepi, rata-rata anak-anak sudah pulang. Ditaman hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Kushina yang melamun dan Minato yang sedang berfikir mencari obrolan agar suasana tidak se'sunyi ini. Dan yang lebih baik, air mata gadis itu sudah mereda dan dia juga merasa lega karena telah mencurahkan keluh kesahnya pada orang yang sekarang berada disebelahnya.

"Mmm .. Kushina, apa besok kau akan mengikuti kegiatan musim dingin?" tanya Minato memecah keheningan.

"Ya," jawab Kushina singkat.

"Kau berpasangan dengan siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

Minato sedikit kaget karena tahu bahwa Kushina belum memiliki pasangan untuk kegiatan besok. Dengan Ken? Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka baru saja mengakhiri hubungan mereka. "Syarat untuk mengikuti kegiatan besok 'kan, harus berpasangan,"

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti sedang mengejekku karena aku belum memiliki pasangan untuk kegiatan besok 'kan?! Mentang-mentang kau sudah mempunyai pasangan, iya 'kan?!"

"Tentu saja tidak," Kushina hanya dapat melongo mendengar ucapan Minato. "Kau tahu, aku belum mempunyai pasangan untuk kegiatan besok,"

"Kenapa kau belum mempunyai pasangan? Kenapa kau tidak memilih diantara fans-fans mu itu?" tanya Kushina. Ia sedikit kaget karena tahu bahwa Minato belum mempunyai pasangan untuk kegiatan besok.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada fans-fans ku," ujarnya dengan santai.

"Jadi, hanya kita berdua yang belum mempunyai pasangan untuk kegiatan besok?" Minato menggangguk atas pertanyaan dari Kushina. "Oh .. jadi, maksudmu sekarang ini, sedang memancingku untuk berpasangan denganmu dalam kegiatan besok, iya 'kan?!" Untuk yang kediua kalinya, Minato menggangguk atas pertanyaan dari Kushina.

"Jadi, mau tidak? Daripada kau tidak mempunyai pasangan, tidak mengikuti kegiatan besok, dan terkena denda," ujar Minato sedang memancing Kushina. Kushina melirik Minato sejenak dan berfikir akan ajakan Minato tersebut.

"Ya, boleh saja sih, tapi aku menerima ajakanmu karena terpaksa, ya," Minato terseyum akhirnya rencananya berhasil.

"Kalau begitu, besok bawa sepatu ski'mu untuk kegiatan besok," ucap Minato seraya berdiri dari bangku yang membuat Kushina sedikit kaget.

"Eh .. tu-tunggu dulu, aku tidak mempunyai sepatu ski dan aku juga tidak bisa menggunakannya,"

"Soal kau tidak mempunyai sepatu ski, kita akan beli sekarang, dan soal kau tidak bisa menggunakan sepatu tersebut, kita akan latihan besok," jelas Minato sambil menarik lengan Kushina berdiri.

"Eh .. besok akan berlatih dimana? Toh kegiatannya dimulai besok 'kan?!"

"Kegiatan dimulai pukul 10.00 pagi. Jadi kita masih mempunyai waktu untuk latihan 'kan?!" Kushina menggangguk atas penjelasan Minato.

Ah .. dan kini pipi gadis itu merona karena senyum yang Minato lemparkan untuknya. Begitu pula dengan Kushina yang membalas senyum cowok tersebut. "Kalau begitu, ayo antar aku membeli sepatu itu," sekarang Kushina menarik tangan Minato. Ya, mereka berlari.

Salju yang mereda dan juga hangatnya matahari terbenam menyemangati mereka. Warna matahari terbenam membuat rona di pipi gadis itu bertambah manis.

'Ah .. baru pertama kali, aku merasa jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Karenanya, ya, si Durian jelek,'

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Hore .. bersambung.

Oh ya .. gomen Yuki update chap 2'nya supeeerr lamaaa. Yah .. minna-san pasti tahu 'kan tentang pengalaman buruk yang menimpa Yuki, karena lembaran-lembaran tugas yang menumpuk yang membuat Yuki jarang update.

Tolong salahkan lembar-lembar tugas dan jangan salahkan Yuki, karena lama update.

Balasan Review :

Yoshi Kagemura : Arigatou atas review dan punjiannya. Typo? Okeyy akan Yuki perbaiki lagi. Ini sudah lanjut chap 2.

Kino095 : Arigatou untuk review dan pujiannya. Akan Yuki perbaiki lagi typo'nya. Ini sudah lanjut chap 2.

Miku-chan : Arigatou Miku-chan. Ini sudah lanjut chap 2.

Balasan Review yang lain lewat PM.

Akhir kata ...

Review ... Please ...


End file.
